Silenced Campaign
Silenced Campaign was an incident that lased from July 29th until August 6th, when Xia Chiau spoke out againsted one of the Liberals party member, Chai Lee, about "Why should I vote for you" which was censored in the discussion forum. Chiau belieived that he was mistakenly misunderstood, questioned again, "What are your qaulification to run as Senator?". With this, he was expelled from the open forum for quesion authority on July 30th. Chiau began his "Silenced" campaign about freedom of speech and how the Liberalist detained him for questioning the authority. Many people supported him and thus, caused a crackdown on Chiau. Chiau came under his arrest in August 2nd at approximititly at 14:46 where he was arrested and interegated for several hours, until his escape in August 3rd. For three days, Chiau went under hiding from the Liberal Army who contracted to hunt him down. Questioning Authority Chiau's question were, #"Why should I vote for you"? The result ended up being censored. #"What are your qaulification to run as Senator"? The result ended up Chiau being suspended from the disussion forum. Silenced Campaign Being upset and questioning the Democracy in politics, Chiau then began to raise awareness about the Freedom of Speech they really had with the Liberals. THe campaign began for three days, until he was under arrest and interegated. Interagation Interagator: Explain to be your reasoning of going against Chai Lee? Chiau then explains the whole incident. Interagator: Hrmm, so tell me, who are you "voting" for? Chiau: None of the politicians now. Interagator: So none of them? Hrmm...Who do you work for? Chiau: I work for myself. Interagator: So all your works you've done, they're all done by you? Chiau: Yes. Interagator: I'm going to ask you again, who do you work for? Accusation Chiau then escaped to the north into the woods for three days. From here, he learned from the news that he was "Wanted" by the liberal and was accused for being a spy hired by a bigger and secretive orginization (Possibly Communist or the Conservitives) to sabatoge Chai Lee and many of the politicians from running as Senator. Chiau denied all these claims, as it was just one person, one voice, an individual. Back From Home With the Liberal's accidental mistake and accusation, they cleared his name, but still put him under house arrest. It caused many suspicion on Chiau and ruined his reputation, which also countered and made him into more of a celebrity and a cult. The Ugly Truth After his release from prison, he wrote a memior about his interagation, house arrest, escape and returning home. He described in he book how corrupted the Liberals were, that it was a rigged voting process, that the Liberal Party actually handpicked their winners before and that voting for the 4 candidates to make it look like their was a democracy in Xièncle province, and how many orginizations were actually under the Liberals rule, and how Freedom of Speech, Democracy and Civil Liberties were not promised and kept as the Liberals onced believed.